


Overwatch/Reader One-Shots

by rarejazzcollection



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Overwatch - Freeform, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarejazzcollection/pseuds/rarejazzcollection
Summary: Do you also yearn for characters that have contributed to your  unrealistic expectations in others? Me too, come on in.---Due to quarantine, I will be slowly writing and publishing works centered around most of Overwatch cast.Requests [CLOSED! Please refrain from commenting until they open up again]See first chapter for details
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader, Ana Amari/Reader, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Brigitte Lindholm/Reader, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reader, Mei-Ling Zhou/Reader, Overwatch Ensemble/You, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 232





	1. Intro

Hey there! 

This is my first ever fanfiction on AO3, so I hope you can bear with me as I navigate and figure out the website.

I will put any warnings to sensitive topics, mature content, etc. In the notes, but most chapters will generally be sfw scenarios, but as the tags say...eventual smut ahaha...... 

I do take requests sorta, it depends but dont be shy and drop a comment and I will consider it. 

Some thing I won't write;

Any form of non-con (smut or otherwise)

Extreme violence

Bestiality

Anything that makes me uncomfortable basically 

Also I dont want to write Soldier/Female reader

And trace/male reader

I will writee platonic one shots for that though

I have a terrible work ethic so be aware chapters will come sporadically. 

I will constantly be reviewing chapters for typos, but never altering a work once it is published.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Jesse McCree/Reader "The New Years Party"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't say no to Angela's invitation to her party, so she took it as a yes. Maybe, just maybe, this one year wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU  
> \----  
> mild language.  
> \----

\---

You'll be damned if this night goes smoothly, the impending doom of a night of sitting at a cold counter as you watched everyone else get out there and have fun was far from ideal, however, you supposed that it couldn't be _that_ bad. It sounded cliche and quirky but you weren't a fan of parties. You would go but it just didn't really do it for you. You finished eating your meal, Angela had said to eat light as there would be real, filling food at the party. Grabbing your car keys, you swung open the door, grabbed a jacket and headed out. 

The drive was a little longer than usual, but who showed up on time to a party? You parked on the side of the street and got out, heading up to Angela's house. There were small clumps of people on the lawn, socializing. The door was open as many people came and went. You snuck in through the front and quickly scanned around for Angela who was in the kitchen with one of her colleagues, preparing food and chatting with a couple others who were standing off to the side with drink in hand. You approached the counter and sat yourself down on a barstool, reaching for a red solo cup and [beverage] and started to pour. 

"Hey Angela" You said softly, with a small smile. She immediately turned towards you and squealed. She put down the knife she had in her hand and excused herself to come around to the other side of the counter. "Hey! How are you? Glad you could make it." She gave you a warm smile and leaned against the counter.

"I've been well, been better with my new job so thats great. What about you? It's been awhile since we've sat and talked." You responded.

"Oh you know, work and life, it's terribly consuming lately, especially with my crazy schedule between the hospital and now the lab." She responded giving an overdramatic sigh. You laughed.

"I don't know how you do it Angela, you are amazing." You praised. She smiled.

"Awe, shucks you're making me blush. Listen, I'm gonna go around and make sure everyone's doing alright, theres places to sit downstairs, up here, please take something to eat and drink. Have fun!" She gave you one last beaming smile and headed off into the clusters of people outside. Then, you suddenly felt all alone. Between you and Angela, you didn't have a very overlapping friend circle. In fact, you couldn't recognize a single person in your immediate vicinity. You inhaled sharply and gripped your cup a little tighter, making it crinkle. Pushing the stool out from under you, you walked away with cup and bowl of chips in hand, you made your way to Angela's basement. Music could be heard, and some...questionable singing voices to go along with it. You made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked around a small group of people were huddled around a tv and karaoke system, laughing and having fun. You looked to the other side of the room and your body convulsed with so many feelings at once, again your grip tightened around the cup you held in your hand and a gasp left your lips. It was him. You didn't know how long it had been, 3 years? Maybe 4....god is that how long it had been since the wedding? You couldn't quite remember, you weren't sure if you really wanted to. He looked up from his phone and his eyes met yours, you could tell he was just as shocked to see you there as you were to see him. You quickly spun your heels and started to make your departure up the stairs.

"[Y/N]! Hey it's me! Jesse" He called out. Your body tensed at his voice. God...his voice. You turned around, plastering a smile on your face, hoping he couldn't see how fast and hard your heart was pounding inside your chest. He waved you over and you stiffly walked over to the corner he sat in.

"Um..hi Jesse, how are you?" You asked, trying to think of a million reasons to get out of this. He gave you a smile. _T_ _hat_ smile. 

"Doing mighty fine, thanks for asking, didn't expect to see you here." He replied. You processed his words and cursed yourself mentally for being so flustered. 

"Oh, well, Angela and I, were actually friends in college through clubs and such. We have kept in touch ever since.." You said, trying to ease yourself into the conversation. He nodded at your response and there was a sudden silence between the two of you. Nothing but the sound of 2 girls screeching 'Dancing Queen' into a microphone for what seemed like the 6th time. You broke eye contact, opting to look at whatever painting was on the wall beind him.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can-" You started.

"Wait no, [Y/N] don't go, I need to say something but I'm not quite sure how to say it." He said. You looked back at him, seeing a worried look in his eyes. He almost seemed to plead with you. You bit your lip and turned back towards him. 

"Listen, at Jack's wedding..." He started, he looked down at his feet, resting in a slouched position, his head down. "What I did was wrong, and childish of me." He paused. Your heart threatened to keep out of your chest. Fear, anger, sadness, it was all there. Tears started to well up in your eyes. 

"Jesse, you knew how important all of that was not just for me but for Jack." You choked out, gritting your teeth as the tears urged to spill over. He looked up at you, and seeing your face, you could see his heart shatter.

"I know, darlin' it was selfish of me and I let my jealousy get the better of me that night." He kept going. You sniffed and sped off, leaving him downstairs. 

"[Y/N]! Wait!" He hollered. You just kept walking up the stairs and rushed to Angela's backyard, noticing quite a bit of people were back there and you hoped to hide there for awhile. You contemplated wether or not to leave, when Angela found you again. You jumped at her sudden contact and she apologized profusely. 

"It's okay Angela, really." You laughed softly.

"Everything alright?" She asked concerned. You inhaled deeply. 

"Yeah, it's just...Jesse is here." You muttered. She covered her mouth.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have told you, I'm so sorry!" She quickly said. You shook your head. 

"No, it's okay, I should be over it by now right?" You said. Deep down you knew you weren't really, years later and he didn't apologize to you for his outburst at the reception. You knew he had said something to Jack but why not you? Why not until he had to actually see you face to face? 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't expect anyone from our friend group to show up tonight, especially him." She said, regret etched into her face. You shrugged and grasped your now empty cup. 

"[Y/N]!" It was him again. You looked up, he could easily see you from Angela's porch. You looked at Angela in desperation.

"Angela..." You pleaded. She just turned around to look at him too, standing next to you.

"[Y/N] please, hear me out. I know I made a fool of myself and that what I did was uncalled for, really. But honest to god I didn't mean for it to turn out that way in the first place. But when he started questioning me and getting aggressive I had to defend myself." He said, speeding through every word. You had to take a moment to process it. You weren't sure what to say. "I'm sorry. I really am, i always wanted to apologize sooner but-" 

"But why not? Why didn't you?" You said in an accusatory tone. His face fell in shame.

"Because I was too proud, too afraid to face your disappointment." He whispered. "Not after I saw your appalled face, I knew it was over, any chance I had with you was gone." He continued. Your eyes widened. He reached for your face, and rested his coarse hand on your cheek. "Say something?" He laughed weakly, afraid of your response. 

"You started a fight at my brothers wedding because you were jealous?" You said bluntly.

"Hey! No I didnt want to, listen, he was smack talkin' me and pushin' me around, so I did the same just a bit....harder." He said, raising his hands up in defense. You bit your lip. This all seemed so cliche. You opened your mouth to speak, but Angela interrupted.

"Alright who's ready for a show?!" She yelled into the crowd of people. There was cheers and clapping rippling through the people. You looked at her shocked. One by one the people shuffled into the house to congregated out front, looking down at your phone, you realized that it was nearly 12. You felt Jesse grab your hand, you looked down, and he tugged you to the doors. You followed him, not sure if you liked where this was heading. Oh who were you kidding, you had loved Jesse for years. The saying distance makes the heart grow fonder or whatever really was true you guessed, as yours was now pounding in your chest again as you two seemed to float to the front lawn. Light chatter filled your ears, you watched Angela walk into the street with a couple other people, they set up the fireworks and then stepped back, waiting for the right time to start the countdown. 

"10.."

"9.."

"...8"

"7.."

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

The fireworks blasted into the sky, their loud booms causing everyone to erupt into applause, you looked around and saw many kissing their significant others and then there was that feeling again. You glanced down, your hands hadn't separated. You looked up at him and he looked down at you. You couldn't tell who looked more nervous right now, but it didn't matter because the next thing you knew, your lips were on his and it was only the two of you. You pulled away from him, a small smile on your face.

"To new beginnings?" You asked. His mouth slowly morphed into a cheesy grin as he leaned his forehead against yours.

"To new beginnings." He said going back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember if you have any ideas leave them below (:


	3. Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reader "Typical High School Crush"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got a little crush on your good friend Lúcio! Wonder how this will play out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Highschool AU  
> >Modern AU

You walked down the hall from your previous class, ready to head out to lunch with your friend Olivia, she had been telling you about her latest advancement in coding. She was convinced that by the end of the year, she could hack the schools grading and attendance system. You nodded occasionally, only grasping bits of information here and there. That's when you saw him. 

Lúcio Correia dos Santos. 

He was a friend of yours but also, the guy you liked. He was standing at the end of the hall talking to a friend of his, you recognized her to be Lena. You sighed dreamily, he was amazing in every sense of the word.  
"Dude, are you even listening anymore?" Olivia groaned and stopped walking, waving her hand in front of your face. You snapped your attention back to her, blushing.  
"Yeah, sorry, zoned out." You apologized. She rolled her eyes and smirked.  
" You have got to say something to him" She whined, lightly pushing your shoulder. You glared at her, your blush worsening.   
"I haven't the faintest idea of what or whom you speak of" You huffed, turning your chin up. She giggled and shook her head. She tapped your shoulder and you looked to her, she pointed behind her and you looked up. It felt like the air had been knocked out of you, you balled your hands and turned around pretending to look through your backpack..okay well not really, you were fishing your keys out but after awhile it felt like a pretend.  
"E aí [Y/N]!" Lúcio greeted walking up to you and Olivia. You stood up and turned around, clutching your keys.   
"Hey Lúcio! What's up?" You stuttered, hoping by now your blush was gone.   
"Nothing much, just headed out for lunch, wanna come with?" He asked, his beaming smile nearly blinding you. You froze up.  
"Oh uh, yeah sure!" You wheezed, mentally hitting yourself for acting like such a fool.   
"Oh, Olivia, did you wanna come too?" He asked, looking at Olivia. She crossed her arms and grinned.  
"I think I'll skip out on this one, adiós" She briskly walked away, waving. Your jaw dropped.   
"You okay?" Lúcio asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
"Totally, let's just go.." You muttered grabbing your backpack. You walked to his car in total silence, you lingered by the passenger door, feeling your muscles tense and untense with anxiety. You looked into the window and saw his confused look, your eyes widened and you quickly got in, profusely apologizing. He laughed  
"No its fine, is everything alright though? You've seemed off lately." He asked, glancing over to you before pulling out of the parking lot. You sighed and turned your head to look out the window. Everything was fine, but the truth was, you had liked him for quite some time now. Junior year he had seemed like one of those popular kids, above it all, until you wete paired up together to work on a project together. You had found out that you two had a lot in common, so much to talk about. You two became friends, you had learned that he was an aspiring musician, wanting to change the world with his lyrics and beats. You had learned how he had spent most of his youth in Brazil, and how when he got famous, he wanted to give back to his community and change it aand the world for better. With every passing day, and every time you hung out it seemed as if you had fallen harder for him. For one of your best friends, but that was the end of the road, right? Just friends. You valued the friendship more than potentially ruining it.   
"Yeah just been a bit distracted lately" You shrugged, continuing to look out the window, fiddling with your phone in your hands. He reached over and turned on the radio, it started playing a song you didn't recognize but, it sounded nice so you took a deep breath and decided to relax a bit. You decided that being so in your head wouldn't help at all. Lúcio turned into the parking lot of [any restaurant] and beckoned you to come in with you. You got out and followed him inside. You two ordered your food and you went to sit down while you waited. He stood at the counter, waiting for the food, looking around, occasionally meeting your eyes. You would always look away, look down at your phone anything to try and hide how bad you obviously had it for him. He brought your food over and told you to follow him. You both walked outside, and crossed the busy street to the park. He headed over to a large tree, and sat down in the cool shade and patted the ground next to him smiling at you. You smiled back and sat down, he handed you your bag and you pulled out your food and began to eat and he did the same.  
"You know, I'm kinda glad Olivia didn't come" He muttered. You looked up in shock.  
"What? Do you not like her? I mean-" His laughter cut you off. He grabbed a napkin, cleaning his face and hands.  
"Nah, she's cool really I just...I don't think I could've told you how much I like you with her around" He said. You nearly choked on your food. You looked at him with wide eyes, processing what he said. Seconds passed and his face faltered. "I understand if you-"  
"No! I....I really liked you...too.." You said, your mind reeling.   
"Really?"   
"Yes, I...have for awhile now.." You admitted. His smile returned, the one you loved so much. Then suddenly a silence, as both of you leaned forward, slowly, unsure of yourselves. Then, with only millimeters apart, you looked into his eyes and then the space was closed. Your hands reached up to his face as you gained more confidence in the kiss. He pulled back, the both of you had cheesy grins on your faces. Your heart was soaring and you felt like you were on cloud nine.   
"Soooo, wanna go out sometime?" He asked. You giggled.  
"Of course" You replied, leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (: I'm gonna start doing some of the gals soon because I love my overwatch women so much <3 any prompts/ideas/request you have for me comment below


	4. Zarya/Reader "Lay With Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're feeling quite sad about your girlfriends absence. You just wish you knew how to cope with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, fluffy  
> Translations at the end.  
> Sorry its google translate but it said community verified so maybe it's passable.

You slipped your plate into the sink, rinsing it off and headed to the leftovers to put on a plate on put in the fridge for your girlfriend. It was getting late and she still hadn't returned. But this seemed to become a reoccuring theme lately. You admired her for her bravery and willingness to serve. But a part of you wanted to be selfish and live a normal life with her, no fighting, no missions. Just you and her, doing normal couple things. You shook your head of your thoughts and finally let the door to the fridge latch close. You wiped your face clear of tears and headed to your room. You contemplated getting ready for bed right then and there but decided against it, more tears threatened to reveal themselves as you got back to thinking of Zarya and the way things were. It seemed silly but it just was a hard adjustment for you, and you weren't sure how to handle it in the slightest. You shook with tears letting them spill out, becoming self aware of how ridiculous you might have looked, but you weren't all that concerned. It felt like hours before you finished, you gave a shaky breath and got up from the bed.  
You stood leaning against the bathroom counter, your eyes stained red and now puffy from the tears you had cried earlier. You took a deep, shuddering breath and reached for your toothbrush, and started getting ready for bed. You hated feeling this dependent on one person, it wasn't like you hated being a relationship or falling in love, but it was painfully obvious that when you fell, you fell hard. When you had Aleksandra had first started dating, she was just a weightlifting champion, no big deal right? She would go compete and come home, you could go with her and be with her, you could go with her while she trained and be her little cheerleader and then you would come home together, have dinner, and play with her hair as you fell asleep. But when she was called to fight in the Russian Defense Forces, your time together diminished quickly. You feared for her life, dreading every call, text. You finished up and got changed, then laid down in bed. It felt so empty. You sniffled, trying not to cry again, but failing to dam the tears as they rolled down your cheeks. You squeezed your eyes shut and clutched the pillow you had in your arms, trying to fall asleep. 

\--

The front doors locks unlatched and Zarya allowed herself in, seeing the dimmed lights emitting from the kitchen, she allowed herself to wander there. It was cold and hollow, but she smiled softly when she opened the fridge seeing a plate for her. It quickly fell as she realized that she was home very late, and it was suppose to have been her day off. With field work waning, she was suppose to have more free time. But it seemed that Katya had other plans for her. She opted to skip the meal and headed straight for the bedroom. She opened the door and set down her bag in its usual spot, and took her coat off, draping it on the chair of your vanity. The bed shifted under her weight as she took off her shoes and socks. She took her shirt off and laid down next to you. Your shuddering breaths filled her ears as she rested her head against yours, pulling you close to her, allowing your warmth to overtake her body. She pressed a kiss to your forehead and inhaled sharply. You stirred beneath her and turned in your sleep. She wanted nothing more than for you to wake and greet her like you used to. She tucked your head under her chin and she closed her eyes, fearing the tears welling in them  
"Welcome home" She heard a small voice say. Yours. Her eyes snapped open. She moved her head to look down at you, her heart broke seeing the sadness and relief in your eyes.   
"I'm so sorry, моя любовь, I wanted to be home but work swept me away" She muttered looking down in shame. You sighed and leaned back into the pilloe again, not sure what to say.  
"I understand Zarya, I know this is important to you. But I miss you. I miss our time together. When will that ever return?" You whispered. There was a silence, the humming of wind being the only audible noise.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I want to spend time here as much as I can but I can't refuse a calling after all that has happened I need to protect my people..I need to protect you." She said, her voice breaking. You looked at her, her face wet from silent tears. You reached for her hand, squeezing it, opening your mouth to speak but decided to close it. Unsure of what to say. She leaned over you, pressing her forehead to yours. "I love you" she whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on you lips. You kissed back, running your hands through her soft hair. She pulled back and shifted her body, laying down with her head inbetween yours and your shoulder, her arms wrapped around your waist.   
"We have got to work something out" You said, resting one of your hands on her head, twirling some of her hair in between your fingers, something you felt like would never happen again.   
"You're right, and we will, I believe in us." She said, kissing your shoulder. You smiled softly, praying that this wasn't the end. That you could truly work this out.   
"I love you, Zarya" You whispered, laying back down into the pillows that propped you up.   
"I love you too, дорогой" She replied. 
    
    
      моя любовь - my love  
    
    
    
    
      дорогой - darling 
    
    
    
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. There will be happier Zarya ones I assure you :( I love her so much I wouldn't just give you a sad one and leave


	5. Jesse McCree/Male!Reader "Sunshine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles with ur boyf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to raiden tysm for the request(:

Your eyes opened, squinting at the open curtains in front of you, the sun nearly blinding you. You waved your hand around for your phone, seeing the time was just a bit after 7am, you decided it was way too early to be up on your day off. You groaned and squirmed underneath the covers of your bed until you could finally turn around, burying your head into your boyfriends chest, finding confort in the smell of cigars and old spice. You looked up, admiring him in the sunlight. It wasn't often he would be here when you woke up but you always treasured the moments when he was.   
"Jesse..." You whispered. No response. "Jesse." You stated, a bit more bluntly. Still no response, just more light snoring. "Roll over Jesse" You continued, pushing his chest. He grumbled swatting your hand away. Rolling your eyes you rolled him over, gunting as you struggled a bit with his huge frame. You took a deep breath, admiring your success, all the while, your cowboy seemed undisturbed at your antics. You then shifted in the bed getting closer to him, resting your chin on his head, wrapping your arm around him and smiling to yourself. You began to hum your guys' song, "You Are My Sunshine" was his comfort song, one you had to sing or hum whenever he was stressed out, sad, or just needed to know you were there with him. As soon as he had heard that familiar tune, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, that it was just you and him now, no one and nothing else mattered. He snaked his hand to intertwine yours and squeezed gently. You finished humming the first verse and took a deep breath, leaning your head against the top of his. He started to move so you pulled back a bit. He sat up on his side, using his metal arm to prop himself up, he looked at you and smiled warmly.   
"You know...I love it when you sing that." He whispered. You smiled and leaned in, looking at the cowboy, you pressed your forehead against his, closing your eyes.   
"And I love to sing it to you." You replied, squeezing his hand. In one swift move he tackled you, pinning you to the bed and smothering you in a bear hug. You let out a laugh, Jesse felt the vibrations of your laughter in your chest and smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have a guy like you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, his beard tickling you, making you let out another laugh. He gave aa soft kiss to your neck and laid against you.  
"I love you Jesse McCree." You chuckled, catching your breath.  
"I love you too" He hummed into your neck, you could feel his grin against your skin.   
You laid there together, your hand resting on his arm and him slowly drifting back to sleep, you turned to look out the window, the sun now seeming more graceful than harsh you smiled and glanced down at Jesse squeezing his arm a little harder, so grateful for the mornings like this and hoping for many more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry thats its short I wanted to keep it as simple and sweet as possible and not drag it on  
> Hope this was to your liking (:


	6. Zarya/Female!Reader [AU]  "Love Story"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess who seeks something more in life, meets up again with a friend at a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to preface this with this AU...not gonna make any sense historically so.
> 
> But I wanted to do something different 
> 
> Anyways...dedicated to rat, thanks for the request

You arrived to the ball, trailing behind your mother and father, dreading the evening ahead. You presence was announced alongside your parents titles. There was a light applause for you three and then you were promptly escorted to the the table where only invited guest were allowed to sit. A waiter pulled out your chair, you thanked him as you smoothed your dress out and sat down. He nodded and hurried off elsewhere. You sighed and looked around the ballroom, so much socializing and yet, you were utterly and completely alone. Now and then couples would come up ane greet your parents and fawn over how much you've grown or how beautiful you look, but other than that, you were quiet and respectful, just as you were expected to. You know the real reasons most came to these gatherings were to size up other royal families, or find potential suitors for their children. You were basically on display for any family to come by and say 'I'd like her please' it was hardly the fairytale most imagined when hearing about the word "Princess" You sighed and fiddled with the fan in your lap, just hoping for this night to end quickly. You stood up and excused yourself from the table and made your way down the sleek staircase. You walked around the ballroom, fanning yourself and admiring the archiecture of the ceiling above. You were suddenly stopped when you bumped into someone. You looked at the person in front of you and gasped. You quickly bowed.   
"Grand Duchess Aleksandra Zaryanova, my greatest and humblest apologies." You quickly said, your face burning up. She let out a thundering laugh, making your blush deepen.  
"It is alright, маленький, I couldn't even feel you." She said, smiling. You quickly fixed yourself, and nodded.  
"If you excuse me, I must excuse myself." You said quickly, mentally facepalming yourself for how stupid that sounded, avoiding her gaze. She moved aside and swept her arm out, gesturing for you to move. You hurried yourself past her, clutching your fan to your chest, your heart hammering hard beneath your skin. You rushed to the bathroom and leaned against a sink. The Grand Duchess had been plaguing your mind ever since your first encounter with her at your mothers celebration. You had talked briefly and shared glances through out the night and seeing her again..butterflies made your stomach their home. You finished up in the bathroom and decided to look around and find an area to get some fresh air. Turning a corner, you saw a pair of French doors, leading to a balcony. You walked over to them and softly opened them and stepped outside, leaning against the railing. You sighed and looked up at the night sky, you wished Aleksandra were there right beside you, you two would talk and talk. You about the latest bloom in the garden ane maybe of your fathers trips, and she would talk of strategies and the latest developments in trade with neighboring countries, and then you two would talk about the future, your futures...together. The two of you would drop "hypotheticals" and subconsciously lean closer and closer until-

The doors behind you swung open, you let out a yell and clutched your chest in fright. Aleksandra laughed and clutched her stomach, doubling over.   
"You should see your face!" She said, wiping a tear from her eyes. She closed the doors behind her and walked over to you, she turned and giggled again seeing your cross face.  
"What was that for?!" You spat, obviously annoyed and embarrassed.  
"Your parents were looking for you, I offered to go look" She said, shrugging and turning to look up at the moon. You shook your head and leaned against your palm, pouting.   
"You're not mad, right?" She asked, a sudden change in her voice.  
"Of course not" You replied, baffled. Embarrassed sure, but not mad. There was a silence between the two of you. Before she started to talk again.  
"So, hows your garden coming along?" She asked.   
"Well, good actually, my flowers are starting to bloom and theres actually fruit starting to show." You smiled, proud of this years garden. You glanced to the side to see her nodding.  
"And your father? Has he been on any recent voyages lately?" She turned so that her back was against the rail and she was looking at you. Your brain connected the pieces...this conversation was a bit too on the nose.  
"A month ago, he returned from Spain, talk of trade has started down there as I'm sure you know." You replied.  
"Yes, many countries have started to come together for more accesible trade, with disputes coming to an end and war waning, there has been more room to talk about peace, and even if temporarily, its a nice change from the same 8 strategies I hear that havent been used yet." She laughed softly at the last part. You smiled and again a silence fell over the two of you. 

  
"Have you ever thought about...living in the countryside?" She asked quietly. You turned to her. You had, a nice, quaint cottage with a garden with...  
"I have actually. Why?" You asked.  
"Well I dont know, recently..I have been having doubts of my future here, my destiny, unsure if this....is what I want." She whispered the last part like it was the first time shes said it out loud. You looked at each other.  
"I have too, if I'm being honest. Not because I dont like it but because.." Lean.   
"Theres someone...you want..but with this life.." Lean.  
"You cant have them" your faces were an inch apart, maybe less. You closed the gap between your faces raising your hands up to the side of her face. She slipped her hands around your waist pulling you closer.   
"Meet me in gardens, at 3am, we shall run away if you will come with me." She had a hopeful look in her eyes. A smile spread across your face and you nodded, leaning in to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need 3mire Zarya/Female!Readers and a lot of my Zarya reader inserts are probably gonna be female reader not to be biased.


	7. Siebren de Kuiper/Reader.   "The Librarian"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon where Siebren was a professor in his mid-late 30s 
> 
> You're the librarian 😳

You shelved book after book, counting down the minutes before you were allowed to leave your shift at the library. You sighed pushing the cart of nearly empty books to another section of the library. You looked off to the side, distracted, until you heard an 'oomph' come from in front of you, you jolted forward from the sudden stop. You looked up at the towering man above you. You covered your mouth with your hands.   
"Professor, I am so sorry" You gasped yanking the cart away from him. He looked down at you and gave a quiet laugh, he pulled a large book from the shelf waved his hand.  
"It's quite alright..erm.."  
"[Y/N], [Y/N] [L/N], I'm the new librarian, started this quarter" You sputtered, the blush of embarrassment still lingering on your face.  
"[Y/N]..." He paused to think. "Well, have a good evening" and with a smile and a wave, he strode off to the front counter, where your assistant checked his book out and he was on his way. You turned and watched him leave. He was so tall, unbelievably tall..  


After that day, you had seen Professor De Kuiper around the library quite often, you hated to admit it, but you watched him, not in a creepy way, you were more admiring him than anything. Working here after hours you would see him browsing the shelves, either for material for teaching, or just for leisure. You could always tell what they were for, if it was for a class, he would usually leave immediately after finding what he was looking for. If it was for leisure, he would find his way to a comfy sofa and sit there until it was time to lock up. But those days were very rare as most other times he was very busy, as you hoped a professor would be. But another side of you hoped that those days would come more often. Those days before he would leave he would often engage in conversation with you as you checked out whatever book he was reading that time. 

Today was one of those days, you saw him sunk into a chair, the book he had looked doll-like compared to his hands. You squinted. The book title wss in a language you couldn't recognize, you quickly busied yourself with putting more books away before he could catch you staring. You cursed at yourself mentally. Why couldnt you just approach him normally? Like a normal person. You've talked to him before but he always initiated the conversation so it didn't seem strange. You shook your head and rolled the cart to the back waving at your coworker as you put the cart away. You sat down at your desk and started logging a few new books you recently received. Before you knew it, 5:30 rolled around and the last few students made their way out of the library. You finished helping a student and looked to the corner of the room. Your eyes widened and so did his. He quickly looked back down at his book his face turning deep red. Your heart was beating a mile a minute, you quickly sat down and tried to recollect your breath.   
"Why dont you just talk to him already?" Your coworker groaned. You shot her a glare. She laughed softly and shook her head, making her way to the back room. You were about to get up and chew her out but you turned your head when someone cleared their throat. It was Siebren. You rolled over to the desk and coughed.   
"So sorry about that.." You muttered clicking away on your computer. "Alright go ahead and scan." You said. There was a beep and you nodded. You looked up at him and smiled, "You're all set to go! Have a good day Siebren" He smiled back and stood there clutching his book. You both looked at each oother a minute. Your face slowly looking more confused. "Do you..."  
"Oh! My apologies I just...well...have a good day!" He sputtered, turning away. You stared in disbelief. What was that all about. He stopped at the door for a minute. You quirked an eyebrow in his direction.  
"Siebren, is..everything alright?" You asked, standing up from your desk. He turned around, his face a bright red.   


  
Depsite being a large man, Siebren felt very small right now. He looked into your eyes and slowly made his way back to your desk.   
"I was wondering, if this Friday, you would like accompany me to the symphony. It started at 7:30 but...I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner beforehand?" He said rather abruptly. You blushed and your heart started to beat rather quickly again. You couldnt form a sentence so you just nodded yes slowly. Relief filled his body and he relaxed, excited.  
"Great, great! I'll set up a reservation and let you know where it is and when to meet up!" His demeanor changed very quickly and he waved and quickly made his way out of the library. You waved back with a dopey smile on your face, excited for Friday.


	8. Baptiste/Reader "Diner"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptiste was hungry and tired of being on the run so he decided to stop at a secluded diner for a 2am ...treat..

You collected the last tables dishes and marched back into the kitchen, it was nearly 1am and that meant 2 more hours till your shift was over. It was a special night, the local highschools theater group had closing night and while Ramirez groaned with every number sung hurrying to get the orders out to quiet them, you ate it up, hey at least the tip was good. You walked behind the counter walking up to the window.   
"Now you can tell your friends and family you saw Wicked for free." You chuckled. He just rolled his eyes and set out a plate. "You didnt spit in this right?" You asked grinning. He just glared at you and waved his hand. You grabbed the plate and sat down on the barstool. You pulled out your phone and started to text back your friend, telling her about the theater kids and dinner rush. You put your earbuds in and listened to music while finishing your meal. You finished up and took your dishes to the back, thanking Ramirez, he just nodded and you walked back behind the counter, sitting on your barstool. You looked out the large windows of the diner, it was barren. The thing with working in basically the middle of no where is that you basically see the same people, getting to know them and their orders, but also their schedules. Occasionally you'll get a passerby, couples or families passing through and stopping to eat at odd houurs of the night/morning but with this remote area it wasn't particularly usual. You sighed and counted down the minutes before you could go back home, just glad it was the weekend. You quickly looked up hearing the bell jingle on the front door, you raised an eyebrow at the man who walked in. The only explanation to someone walking in at 2am with sunglasses on and a sweats is drugs, you could attest from previous experiences. You scooted around on the stool to get more comfortable and greeted him happily. He paused his inspection of the place and turned to look at you. He gave you a small wave and approached the counter.   
"Hi there, I have..never been here before, what do you recommend?" He asked. You thought for a moment.  
"Well that depends, are you here for dinner or for breakfast?" You laughed at your own unfunny joke but quickly stopped when you realized he was watching you with a very confused expression on his face. Your face started to heat up and you cleared your throat.   
"You know what, I will try..a little bit of everything." He looked down at you and smirked. Your jaw dropped and you sputtered trying to find the right response.  
"Like...everything...on the menu?" You asked incredulously. He nodded and dug around in his pocket. There was a wad of bills, seemingly new. Your gaze shifted between the bills and him. "Excuse me for one moment please..heh.." You said quickly and sped walked to the kitchen. "Ramirez..he wants...one of everything..." You whispered. He looked at you and then to the guy as if he was crazy. You held up the stack of cash and gave a pleading look. "Look I'll even help." You said. He gave one last shake of his head burying his forhead in the palm of his hand. He couldn't believe he was doing this. You waltzed back out to the counter. You smiled and said "We will begin to roll out your food shortly" and you turned to go back to the kitchen.

\--

The next hour and a half you switched between serving and making meals. Each time asking about it, he would compliment the food, and ask about it, the establishment and so forth. You learned his name was Jean-Baptiste but people usually only referred to him as the second half of his name. You learned that out of the 15 dishes he had while you were there, that the birthday cake pancakes were his favorite. He was very charming, you couldn't lie. His voice was everything and whenever he complimented a dish your heart melted. You looked up when you heard the door bell jingle, it was Samantha. You frowned realizing that meant your shift was over. You finished placing down the 16th dish, one that Ramirez had made since it was his turn. You cleared your throat.  
"Well, this was all very nice but my shift is over, Samantha here will take over for me, hope you enjoy the rest of your...morning" You said with a smile. He looked up at you and smiled.   
"Goodbye, [Y/N], perhaps we shall meet again some time soon? I would love to come back another time and see you again." He said with a smirk. God damn this man was smooth. Your face broke out in a hot blush.   
"That would be lovely, I'm usually here everyday so...chances are we'll run into each other if you ever come back around." You quickly said, laughing nervously. His smirk was still present upon seeing your flushed face there was an awkward silence that hung in the air before Samantha cleared her throat. You jumped and looked at her. Your mouth formed an 'O' shape and you quickly ran to the back room. You grabbed your stuff and heard your phone buzz.   
'Samantha: He was totally hitting on you..😉'  
You blushed and crammed your phone into your pocket, and headed out to your car, waving at Baptiste. He waved back, and as you walked to your car you realized his shades were gone. Oh how you wished for a better look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this really ooc? Maybe. What about it😳


	9. Reinhardt/Female!Reader "Thunder"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh..pre established relationship times😳😳😳😳  
> Dedicated to Shadow, thank you for the request(:

It was stupid really, you thought to yourself as you clutched your blankets. You fought in the front lines of war, and yet, thunderstorms seemed to still be your biggest fear. Another clap of thunder and you let out a whimper, sinking further down into your bed, feeling tears well up in your eyes for the countless time. You laid there, wishing you could just fall asleep. Another boom. You shook violently, squishing your ears with your hands. You had enough and threw the covers off of yourself and slipped on your slippers and grabbed a blanket. You crept out of your room, hoping the fireplace in the common room would help. You walked down flights of stairs tilll you reached the large dooors which lead to the common room, you pushed them open and immediately froze, due to both the loud clap of thunder and the surprise of seeing someone else up this late. Your face warmed when you saw who it was. Your eyes met and his face immediately broke into a toothy grin.   
"Youre the last person I would expect to see here, engel." He said. You closed the door softly behind you, suddenly aware of how foolish you must've looked in a nightgown and toting around a blanket. You looked away.  
"Hey Rein, I just...hmm..couldn't sleep" He nodded and looked back down at his book. You decided that was better to say, not sure if you were ready to say 'Hey, I get deathly afraid of the weather' You walked over to the chair that was fixed across from him and curled up in the corner of it, gazing deeply into the fire, jumping every time there was another crash of thunder. When a particularly loud crash sounded, you couldnt help but let out a scream. You quickly covered your mouth and met Reinhardts gaze. He looked very concerned. He closed his book and leaned in.   
"Is everything alright my love?" He asked, he looked very concerned. You frowned and sighed. Could you tell him? Would he laugh?   
"Well...not really." You said quietly. He quirked an eyebrow. "It's just...ever since I was a little girl, thunderstorms have scared me. Sometimes to the point of panic attacks." Just then another crash. You burried your head into the arm of the chair and shut your eyes tight. You tried to focus on your erratic breathing, your chest tightening with fear. 

You suddenly felt yourself being lifted, your eyes shot open and you looked up, Reinhardt grinned down at you.   
"If you had told me this sooner, I would have accommodated much more thoughtfully, schatz." He whispered sitting back down in the chair and holding you close. You smiled. Curling up in his side and taking in the warmth he radiated made you wonder why you had ever fret. Your boyfriend, while boisterous and overbearing at times, was so gentle with you and caring. You sighed and snuggled into his side, he laughed and held you tight. You leaned over to the table and grabbed his book. He opened it and resumed reading. You stared at the writing, not finding it familiar. 

Your eyes fluttered shut and you sighed contently. Suddenly, another crash of thunder. You jumped, your body tensing uncomfortably. Reinhardt quickly gripped your hand.   
"My love, I am here, I am with you." He whispered. Your heart was pounding, you froze in shock. "Take a deep breath for me, in and out." He continued. You paused, but started to focus on calming your breathing, and squeezed his hand back. You leaned back, blinking back tears. He shifted, and placed his head on top of yours, squeezing your hand once more. He tilted your head and pressed a gentle, yet slobbery kiss to your cheek. You gasped and started to laugh, wiping the spit off your face. He let out that familiar earthquake of a laugh, his body shaking with each chuckle. You looked up at him and dove in for a kiss, throwing your arms around his neck. He leaned into the kiss, you could feel his grin. You pulled back and smiled, your anxiety slowly overtaken by love and admiration for him. He brought you closer and kissed your forhead. "Would you like me to read to you?" He asked. You nodded, maybe a distraction would be nice. He shifted, making sure the both of you were comfortable, you were somewhat surprised when what he started to read sounded like a fairytale, you focused on his voice which rumbled through his body and brought a sense of security to you. You slowly drifted off to sleep, clutching his arm. 

Reinhardt had noticed that you had drifted off to sleep, he admired your beautiful face, and then shut his book, appreciative of this moment you two had together. He stood up, carrying you in his arms, taking you back to your room. He laid you down gently and pressed a kiss to your forehead.   
"Ich liebe dich mein schatz."


	10. Jamison Fawkes/Reader "The Note"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Overwatch recruits Junkrat for it's Blackwatch division.

As a receptionist, you saw very many different and interesting people walk in and out and around Over watch HQ. But none could compare to the enigma that was Jamison Fawkes. When you had your first encounter with Jamison, the man could barely speak without breaking into a laugh or quickly turning his attention elsewhere. He was very VERY hyper, and somehow within seconds of talking with him, you felt your social meter drop in recordbreaking seconds, you could only imagine how your boss felt. Commander Morrison would constantly reprimand Jamison, reminding him to be on his best behavior or it's back to jail. 

  
But that first encounter was nearly 10 months ago, and that amount of time changes a person. You were one of the people to see first hand the mellowing of Jamison Fawkes, being one of his only friends at HQ. 10 months later, and now he could greet you without yelling, only now and then a giggle. But also after 10 months, the man had grown on you in a way you never expected upon first meeting him. His voice which once seemed grating slowly turned into more of a unique thing, and it got to the point where you couldn't wait to hear it some days. His seemingly unhinged demeanor was still present but he seemed to have a tighter grip on reality, still his same quirks but, just more toned down. 

  
And then it hit you. 

The realization hit you like a train. It hurt just as bad. You liked him. You froze in place. Why? Why would you do this to yourself? You were thrown out of your thoughts, quite literally. You fell to the ground. You cried out in pain looking up with an expression to kill a man.   
"Oi! Didnt mean to knock ya back" He said quickly reaching for your hand. You hesitated but eventually took it.   
"Um, it's alright, I was distracted anyhow." You mumbled looking to the side.  
"Nah, nah I'll take full responsibility here, anywho, you headed off to the front? I gotta go meet up with Jack right now, my best mate might be comin' to HQ, can you believe that? They found him! I'm so excited to see him again it's gonna be great!" You smiled and nodded, granted you had no idea whom he was referring to, but his excitement brought a smile to your face. He waved and turned to leave in a jaunty walk. You stood there for a minute, a blush plastering itself all over your face. You shook your head and turned to walk to the front desk. 

  
~~~

As you packed up your things and got ready to go drop off any notes to their respoected recipients, you saw a piece of paper you must have missed earlier, which you were a bit surprised considering the paper was very wrinkled, you unfolded it taking notice to the tears and..singe marks? You made your best to make out the chicken scratch writing. There wasn't much written, just a line or two. You could make out, 'meet me at the top of the tower, 9:30 -J'   
You looked around. You glanced at the clock, it was quickly nearing 9:30 you settled on deciding wether or not to go while you dropped off papers. You closed the door behind you, no more notes. You looked at your phone. It was abit passed 9:30..you decided to go, but look to see who it was before making yourself known. You took the elevator up, and walked to the door leading outside. You peered out, looking around. Your eyes darted back and forth before landing on a moving figure. You saw Jamison walking back and forth you in his hand he was flicking on and off a lighter. You frowned, he always did that when he was stressed. You decided to ooen the door and walked outside. He immediately looked up at you, breaking into a grin and giggle. You smiled and waved, walking over to him. You stopped about a foot in front of him and held up the note.   
He immediately dropped the smile and instead started to look everywhere but your face. You frowned and put the note in your back pocket, you folded your arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"Jamison...is everything alright? Leaving a cryptic note is sort of out of character for you." You said with a concerned tone. He started to flick the lighter on and off again, his brain reeling for something coherent to say to you. He flinched and felt his breath hitch as your hand gripped his lightly. He finally looked at you. Your eyes filled with concern. He sighed and opened his mouth, hoping words would just come out.

  
"I...I like ya.." He said, his finger rolling over the lighter at an abnormal pace. The click click click filled the air. His eyes darted everywhere in the night sky and he wanted to run away but he stood there. Your hand squeezed his and he looked at you, you were blushing, but had a smile. You leaped forward into his arms and embraced him tightly.   
"I like you too, Jamison" You whispered into his ear. He blushed and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. He leaned his head against yours and in the first time in awhile, he felt content with life.


	11. Lena Oxton/Fem!Reader "Lunch Run!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's mind has been reeling for a way to express her true feelings to you. Maybe today she could finally ask you out?

Lena sighed, squishing her hand against her face. She stared at you typing away at your desk, your face would occasionally scrunch up, and your eyes would squint. Lena thought it was adorable, you were beautiful to her, and she wanted more than anything in the world to tell you how she felt but, something seemed to hold her back.   
"Howdy, Oxton." Lena jumped and turned to view Jesse who was smirking. She playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
"Oi, what was that for?" She giggled. McCree sat down next to her on the table.   
"You couldn't be any more obvious, Oxton, I don't know how she doesn't see it." He chuckled and looked at you.   


You stretched and yawned, thankful that the last missions field report was finally done. You got up from your chair, ready for lunch. You gathered your belongings and headed out. Glancing to your right, you saw Jesse and your good friend Lena. You smiled, she looked beautiful as always. Your face heated up. You realized the pair were waving at you, your eyes widened a bit and you immediately waved back hoping the blush was gone. You walked up to them and asked them how they were doing.  
"Oh ya know...loungin'" McCree shrugged, looking off to the side. You smiled.   
"I was just um..erm....going to head to lunch!" Lena said, trying to figurr out what to say, because in all honesty, she was just there for you.   
"Me too, maybe we should all go?" You offered. The two looked at each other. Jesse shrugged again and nodded, Lena did the same. The three of you walked out, chattering away about anything and everything. You climbed into Lena's car, calling shotgun, you heard McCree groan and clammer into the back begrudgingly. 

  
Lena kept clenching and unclenching the steering wheel, becoming very very aware of the seemingly pools of sweat covering her hands. She tried so hard to keep her eyes on the road but stole glances at you. The ride was mostly silent, McCree occasionally starting small talk with you. You guys pulled into the drive thru and each placed an order. As soon as you got your food, Lena pulled away heading back to HQ. You dug around for some fries, taking a few. McCree protested and instisted on having some too. You laughed and handed one of the bags back to him. The three of you piled out of the car and headed back in, as you entered, Commander Gabriel Reyes appeared out of no where.  
"McCree, come with me..now." The three of you froze. McCree just looked at you two and shrugged.  
"I'll be back for my meal, ya hear?" He said and sauntered away with Reyes. You and Lena glanced at each other and shrugged, heading for your office. When the two of you got there you immediately tossed the food on the counter and grabbed the remote that sat on your desk, starting up some music, Lena sat on the table fishing through the bag of food. You fell back into your swivel chair leaning back. She tossed you a sandwich and you easily caught it. You bit into it swiveling mindlessly, tapping your foot to the beat. You looked up at Lena who was taking small bites out of her sandwich. Setting yours down, you turned down the music a bit and pulled out some papers, and started finishing up a field report for Morrison. You reached for you sandwich and took another bite.

  
"Do you want to go out some time?"   
You choked. Literally. The feeling of having a chunk of half chewed sandwich in your throat was extremely unpleasant, you felt around for your water bottle and chugged some water and coughed multiple times hoping to get it down. Lena yelped and got up quickly, slamming your back, she stood you up getting ready to perform the Heimlich maneuvar on you, it finally went down and you held your hand up. "I am...so sorry." Lena said, her face distraught. You took one more swig of water before laughing. You wiped the tears from your eyes and looked at her blushing face.  
"Maybe next time, make sure I'm not eating?" You said, a smirk on your face. She huffed and crossed her arms. Your face softened and you smiled, "but, I would love to." You said reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and placed her hand atop yours, you looked into her beautiful brown eyes and leaned in, she searched yours and felt herself start to move in as well. The kiss sent off fire works in your head, it was amazing. You both pulled back abruptly to the door being slammed open. You both turned to look at Jesse who immediately raised his hands up with a shocked expression on his face. It quickly turned into a sly one and he relaxed his hands.   
"My humblest apologies, ladies, I'll just....take my food and see myself out so y'all can...pick up where you left off." He grabbed the bag and left with a wink. You turned to Lena, who's face was just as red as yours. You both started laughing, and she pulled you in for anoother kiss.


	12. Siebren de Kuiper/Reader "Rain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This one is a bit of a self service because Sigma is my comfort character right now. So i really just needed to vent.  
> Nothing too heavy just mentions of a rocky relationship with parents(mom and dad) and a verbal argument.

You frowned. Not being able to draw, your number one outlet right now, was frustrating. You groaned and slammed the pencil down on the sketchbook and buried your head in your hands, you focused on your breathing trying to calm down from the explosive argument you had about only a few hours ago with your mom. You just wished that you could express your thoughts without her blowing up over a small thing. Your father didn't even step in, he just...agreed with her and belittled you as well. You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling another wave of tears coming on. You started to hear soft pittering against your windows. You got up and pushed aa curtain over and saw it hard started to rain. How fitting.

You got an absurd idea, but decided that any method of calming down is better than doing something drastic. You changed into a loose fitting tshirt and shorts and hauled a large fluffly blanket outside, you placed your earbuds in and turned on some soothing music, and laid down. You stared up into the sky, feeling tears roll down your cheeks silently. You closed them and focused on the feeling of the rain hit your skin, and the wind making its way past your earbuds. It was a nice, warm rain and it helped you feel better, in a sense. The rain started coming down harder, but you didnt really care, you just laid down and let the water mask your tears.

Not too long after, the sound of someone locking a car faintly filled your ears. Your eyess fluttered open and you looked up to see Siebren. His mouth was moving but you couldn't quite hear him. You removed the earbuds quickly and sat up apologizing.  
"Sorry, I was just listening to some music. What did you say?"  
"I was just saying, is everything alright? It's coming down hard out here...and..." He searched your eyes and it clicked in his head. His face filled with sadness and concern. He laid his briefcase on the ground and kneeled down next to you, shifting to sit next to you. You frowned.  
"You don't have to sit down, especially in that suit. I'll come in." You said. He just looked at you and shook his head. He admired your soaked appearance, still as beautiful as ever.  
"So..care to tell me what happened? Or do you just feel like...being for right now?" He asked turning to look at the cloudy sky. You inhaled sharply, bringing your knees close to your chest.  
"I had another argument with my mom today, it was bad. I just...I...." Your voice started to crack. "I just...don't get why she has to immediately attack me all the time if I say one thing she doesn't like." You had started to cry now, embarrassment flooding your mind. Siebren was well aware of your deteriorating relationship with your parents, he couldn't help but feel like he had some part in it in some aspects. He pulled you close and hugged you tight. Your arms flew around to grip his neck. You sobbed into his shoulder, while he rested his head atop yours. He rubbed your back, swaying back and forth lightly.  
"I just wanna know what I did wrong." You whispered, it was a desperate whisper. The pain in it immense and Siebren could feel just about every bit of it.  
"You did nothing wrong. It isn't your fault." He affirmed. "Regardless of opinions, beliefs, views anything of the sort...it is no excuse to belittle your child." He whispered, a frown etched deep in his face. You stayed like that for what seemed like ages. By now the rain had started to wane, and your bodies soaked in now cold water. Your sobbing had diminished to crying to irregular breathing and hiccups to silence. All the while Siebren sat there, comforting you, hating to ser the pain you were in. You pulled away and frowned.  
"I'm sorry, you're all soaked now, we should've moved outside...." You mumbled.  
"No, don't apologize. There's no need. I'm fine with being out here, and comforting you. That's what's important." He said, smiling softly. You looked up at him.and gave him a weak smile. You leaned against his wet shoulder sighed.  
"I love you Siebren." You whispered. Siebren looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds had started to clear and seeing the start of aa rainbow. He smiled and looked down at you.  
"I love you too." He said, squeezing your hand.


	13. Gabriel Reyes/Fem!Reader "Gone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tells you about his involvment in Blackwatch, and leaks a few things about a shady organization he's apart of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this one gets kind of intense?  
> One thing I wanna make clear is that Gabriel is struggling with his consience, Moira's treatments are basically numbing his emotions and all morality he may have had left. So this is kind of a battle of what's left of that.

Your ears couldn't believe what you were hearing. Blackwatch? Gabe...? You still weren't sure how the hell Gabe got involved with Talon. It seemed as if the man you call husband was a stranger. Gabe felt the smallest pang of regret and hurt in his chest. Even though the underground workings of Blackwatch and his ambition for power caused him to harden. There was a small part that almost....regretted everything that had lead up to this point. Your pained expression gripped his heart and refused to let go.   
"Why Gabe..? What happened?" You asked him. Gabriel knew why. His hunger for power could never be satisfied. He didn't think it ever would.   
"I...I can't explain that to you." He responded gruffly. Another crack in his heart. You stared at him in disbelief, tears spilling from your eyes. You crossed your arms and gripped your elbows.  
"Really? Really Gabe?" You breathed out, your voice quavering. He frowned. "What about us? If he was being honest, he did think about "us" a few times.   
However whenever the thought crossed his mind, it was replaced with that same hunger for power. Iit warped the thought into something else, that what he was doing with Moira was bigger than you two, and would benefit the relationship in the end. But, now he realizes that...it never did, it never would have. "I'm leaving." You stated curtly.   
"No..." He muttered. His grip tightening against the counter. You scoffed.  
"Yes. I am. I'm sorry Gabe...I love you, I still do, but this....this is just too much. I feel so...betrayed.." Your voice cracked again, you immediately stopped, you turned around and swiftly walked to your shared bedroom. It took a minute for Gabriel to register your movements but when he did he chased after you. The door slammed and a click of a lock was heard. He stopped abruptly out front, his mind was racing. He mainly felt indifferent but slowly his thoughts of not letting you go grew stronger. He shifted uncomfortably around, pacing. He could hear your sobs through the door, the opening and slamming of drawers and shuffling through the closet. 

And then he had enough. He rattled the doorknob.  
"Please let me in, I need to talk to you." He rasped. Behind the door, you had in earbuds, music blasting to distract you. Gabriel could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Pathetic. He continued to fiddle with the knob until his breathing started to become erratic, he was getting desperate. Not sure what he wanted. He slammed his hands against the door, he heard a yelp. You yanked the earbuds out of your ears. Had he just slammed the door? His hands buzzed. You stared wide eyed at the door.  
"Please...please listen to me." He groaned. His tears were dripping down his face in a waterfall fashion. He slid down the door, kneeling.   
"I don't know what to do, I know I love you...but..." He hesitated. But what? He could just run away from this. Run away from it all. No. No. No. No. He had worked too hard. He had gained too much. He couldn't let go now..  
'Not for some stupid girl' Moira's voice echoed inside his head.

~~

  
During a series of tests, Moira was explaining how Gabriel would soon need to cut off all ties to anyone he was attached to. He objected at first, he valued you too much, he loved you. Moira simply rolled her eyes and continued with the test. He had thought about what this meant for you two on numerous occasions. But as the experiments went on, his mind seemed to slowly let go of those attachments on its own.   
What awareness he had left in his mind...was terrified.

  
And as he kneeled weeping in front of that door, that minuscule part...held strong. You opened the door and looked down on him. Your eyes red and puffy, a suitcase and duffle bag behind you.   
A part of Gabriel said good riddance but the other said don't go. You kneeled down with him and took his face into your hands.   
"Gabe...I..I love you so much. But, it just feels like, I don't know you anymore. There's so much I have to think about, I need time to think." You whispered, tilting your head.  
He knew you were right. He had lied to you for years. He had slowly grown more and more detached in his quest for power. He just hadn't realized how far away he had gotten from you. 

  
Until it was too late.

  
Gabe watched you walk out of the house, and throw your things in the back of your car. You turned before getting into the drivers seat, gave the house one last look and drove away. He frowned. His chest constricted, and his throat tightened. His nails dug into the palm of his hands and he turned to walk to the room.   
He entered and was suddenly hit with a wave of fear and sadness, and more strongly, anger. He cried out and started throwing things. Shattering decorations, picture frames, even the mirror. He stormed out of the bedroom and continued his fit of rage. 

  
What seemed like hours passed, and Gabriel now sat on the sofa, a glazed over look on his face. His hands stained with blood.   
"Oh my...you really did make a mess in here, didn't you Gabriel?" A cold voice purred. Gabriel didn't bother to respond to the question. Moira simply walked around the main room, a cold smirk on her face. "Well, at least there's no more distractions. I hope you're ready for your next treatment." She continued.

In all honesty Gabriel couldn't process what the he'll she wass even saying. He had just lost a bigger part of him then he realized, and he knew he was never getting it back. 


	14. Jesse McCree/Fem!Reader "The Last Time" [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself back at the run down bar, downing drink after drink trying to forget about him. Until the familiar sounds of spurs fill your ears again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to a few songs while making this, it really helps me write/find ideas on what to write  
> Takes place around the time when Jesse is in the Deadlock gang (maybe a bit before tbh idk)~
> 
> Alcohol consumption  
> Swearing  
> Unprotected sex (For the love of god...please practice safe sex)

You slammed down another shot. You looked up wearily at the bartender, she gave me a sympathetic smile and provided me with another, and then another, and then another. When was this going to end? You asked yourself. Every time you'd say you would never even give Jesse the time of day, but time after time, you'd end back up with your fingers in his hair, his beard tickling your neck. You wanted to slap yourself for falling back into those thoughts. You listened to the soft music flow into your ears, hoping and praying this was the last time. You hummed along to the music, deciding to cut yourself off from the drinks and instead ask for something to munch on. The bartender nodded and left to fulfill your order. 

Shortly, they came back holding a basket of fries and set it down in front of you. They smiled and headed off to tend to one of the few customers in the bar. It was nearly 2 in the morning, surely you had better things to do, like sleep. But you couldn't. The gnawing reality of never having the relationship you want with Jesse kept you awake. You knew you had to put a stop to it, but honestly, you didn't know if you wanted to. You gnawed on a fry, mindlessly staring at the TV above you, showing the weather forecast. Rainy for the week, you hummed, fitting. Your heart dropped as spurs clinked their way over to you. That sound you couldn't mistake for anyone or anything else. You turned your head to the side to see Jesse sitting there, shit-eating grin as always, he leaned on the palm of his hand and removed the cigar from his mouth, blowing the smoke behind him.

"Fancy seeing you here, darlin'" He spoke smugly. You frowned and gripped your water glass. 

"Get lost, Jesse, I don't want to see you." You turned away, digging for another fry and popping it into your mouth. He gasped and reached for his heart in mock hurt. You rolled your eyes and took a sip of your water. 

"I know that ain't true....ain't it?" He asked, leaning in a little closer to you. You scooted your bar-stool a bit further away from him and told yourself to hold strong. You just kept repeating in your head, 'Don't do it' 

"Jesse, I already told you, I don't want to see you anymore." You spoke through gritted teeth, you were sure the glass you held in your grip would shatter. There was an uncomfortable silence between you two. You glanced at him, and he had a more...serious look on his face. One you usually never saw. He had to be playing at something, he couldn't have just done a full 180. "What is it?" You asked, your stare still deadly. He shifted in his seat, leaning closer, the seriousness never leaving his face.

"Darlin' please..you know I never meant to hurt you." His voice was lowered to a whisper, pain lingered in the statement. Your eyes widened and you looked at him. "It's just...I didn't expect you to catch feelin's" You frowned. 

"Me neither, Jesse. It wasn't the plan. I knew the plan, I can assure you....that..falling in love with you, never _ever_ was apart of it." You whispered back, fiddling with your glass. You looked up at him, his eyes had a glossy tint to them.

"I know, and I...I never planned on loving you back to the point that it hurt to see you go." He responded, his volume still low. This time, you heard desperation leak from his words. Your heart fluttered at the confession. Your eyes locked for what seemed like ages, until your lips crashed together, you told yourself this time would be different.

Jesse led you outside throwing open the door for you, pulling you to his car. You threw yourself in the passenger seat, and he the driver's. He tried to keep his cool and not speed, but it seemed you made it to his apartment in a matter of minutes. You were all over each other as you made your ways to the door. He fumbled with the lock and when he finally got it open you both stumbled in, desperate to feel each other. He grabbed your face, pulling you in for a kiss. The familiar taste of cigars seemed to become second nature at this point. You groaned softly running your hands through his hair, bringing him closer to you. You pulled back, gasping for air. He threw off his jacket, along with shirt and started to undo his pants. You took off your shirt and pants, and looked up at him. You stepped towards him and reached for his belt, undoing it. 

You both staggered over to the bed, he sat down and put his back on the bed. You slid his pants down to his ankles and stared at the growing bulge in his pants. You rubbed your palm over his boxer and he let out a low moan. You hooked your fingers around the band of his briefs and pulled them down, his cock standing at attention. You took it gently in your hand and lowered your head, taking in what you could, using your hands for the rest. His hands snaked down to your head, taking fistful of your hair and thrusting into your mouth, you let out a muffled moan and dropped your hands, letting him fuck you at his own pace. You slipped a hand down into your panties, dipping your fingers into the pool of heat below.

"Fuck!" He yelled, you let out a strangled moan as you felt him cum inside your throat, trying to swallow as much as you could. He slowly slipped out, strings of cum following suit. You looked up at him, your face burning up. He pulled you up to him, unclasping your bra and took your nipples in between his fingers. You let out a low moan and started to roll your hips against his waist. You felt him begin to harden again, he removed his hands and struggled with your panties before throwing them into a corner of the room. He gripped your hips and ground against your heat. You whined, placing your hands on his chest. He smirked and guided his cock into your opening, he guided your hips and helped you sink down onto him. You gasped and threw your head back. The feeling never got old. He gave a small thrust, testing the waters.

"G-go ahead Jesse." You sighed, wiggling your hips. He gripped your hips a bit tighter and start to thrust into you, your moans mixing together. He stopped suddenly and sat up, adjusting you in his lap. He hugged you close while rutting deep inside you, your whines and moans directly making their way into his ear. His breathing became labored and thrusts more intense. 

"God..oh fuck...I love you so much-" He moaned into your ear. Tears welled up in your eyes. It was different this time. You gripped his face and brought him in for a kiss. You pulled back. He slipped a hand down between you two and circled and pinched your clit softly, helping you along. Your moans grew louder. 

"Fuck! I love you too Jesse!" You yelled feeling yourself clench around him. 

"Yeah just like that darlin' I'm almost th-" He cut himself off, thrusting particularly hard into you, cumming suddenly. He let out a mix between a moan and a whine, holding you tightly like he was going to lose you if he let go. He buried his face in your neck, peppering it with nips and kisses. He kissed you again, slowly moving you to lay on the bed next to him. He brought you close to him and you listened to his breathes.

"I mean it...I love you so much...I was foolish to mess around with ya like that..but...if you let me, I want to show you I can change. I want to be with you, and only you." He whispered. You smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too Jesse, we can give it a shot." You said, kissing his forehead. He smiled at you and wrapped his arms around your waist, sighing deeply, hoping he could make things right between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. So...this is my very first smut, um..I'm open to feedback, cause I want to write more smut in the future!


	15. Jesse McCree/Fem!Reader "Waitress"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the waitress at this diner, Jesse McCree is a regular and he's come in after a stressful night for some pie ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote an ode for my English final that was the idea for this chapter. yeah i basically turned in fan fiction for an English final and this kinda has an angsty ending  
> requests are closed for now (as of me publishing this) School just got really in the way of everything, so I'll be pausing all chapter updates and requests to write what requests I already have.

"Good evening Jesse!" You hollered, scrubbing down a table, toting some dishes into the back. He had a grin on his face and he slid onto his usual spot. "The usual?" You smiled. He nodded and you excused yourself to the kitchen. You told your co-worker to fire up the grill as you pulled out the ingredients for Jesse's favorite, apple pie. 

When what seemed like ages passed by, you finally slid the pie into the oven, walking over to the sink to clean off the flour, uncooked dough and apple filling that lingered on your wrists and hands. You shook them off in the sink and grabbed the towel from below. You turned around and immediately screeched, clutching your heart. Harmonious laughter filled your ears. Clutching your chest, you sent Jesse a glare. If looks could kill, he'd be a very very dead man. 

"Very mature, Jesse." You rolled your eyes smacking him on his chest lightly. You looked past him to see your co-worker, stifling a giggle. 

"Sorry darlin' just wanted to see how it was comin' along." He gave you an apologetic smile. You crossed your arms and shook your head, chuckling. You led him to the oven and flipped a switch, the oven lights turning on. Jesse crouched down and pressed his face against the warm glass. You giggled at his child-like antics. "I can't wait." He finally said, standing up and brushing himself off. You gave him a small smile. Your stares lingered, before you cleared your throat, face heating up. 

"Well, this will take a while, why don't you go sit down so I can get you your food." You started to shoo him out the kitchen, ignoring his protests. You closed the kitchen door and sighed heavily. You glanced at your co-worker who seemed to be having a silent laughing fit. "Don't even start, let's just get his food out" You rolled your eyes and grabbed the plates.

\---

"So, it's been awhile since I last saw you, what's up?" You asked, placing his last plate down in front of him. You leaned against the counter facing him. He took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. 

"Well, same old same old. Just..more field work than usual." He responded, frowning. Jesse didn't really like talking about his job, especially with you. Being here, being with you, he wanted to escape from that, escape from the emotionally and physically taxing job of doing undercover ops for Blackwatch. But to you, he just worked for Overwatch, doing a lot of missions and being a hero. You looked at him, and returned the frown, feeling bad for him. 

"We don't have to talk about it, I know it isn't your favorite topic." You gave him a sympathetic smile. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. 

"What about you hun? How's the simple life been?" He asked. You shrugged. 

"Well, picked up more shifts, something to fill my free time, ya know? I need all the money I can get, I'm finally starting to live off of more than paycheck to paycheck." You gazed out the window behind him. 

"That's amazing, I mean I ain't got much but, if you ever need anythin-"

"Oh no, Jesse don't even offer that I can hold my own." You said quickly, giving a nervous laugh. He tensed up. You inhaled sharply, "But thank you for the sentiment, I really appreciate that." You continued. He smiled, finally breathing. A faint buzzer ring cause you to shoot up quickly and excuse yourself. You pushed past the doors and and jogged over to the oven, reaching for oven mitts and pulled the pie out. Admiring your handiwork, you grabbed a cooling rack and placed it on top. You grabbed another cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast food. You bumped the door open with your hips and slid the cup over. 

"Hey, I'm gonna clock out, Naysha should be in soon." Your coworker hollered, presumably leaving out the back door. You nodded and grabbed your plate.

"I'll be right back" You smiled, grabbing your plate.

You walked back into kitchen and placed your plate into the sink. You cut into the pie, placing a slice on a plate and brought it out to Jesse. His face lit up, grabbing his fork and digging in. Scarfing the pie down like there was no tomorrow. For all you two knew, maybe there wasn't. You giggled and leaned forward again. 

"Slow down there, cowboy, you're gonna choke on something." You smirked, grabbing an extra fork and stealing a piece of his slice. He looked up and narrowed his eyebrows. You were going in to snag another bite but quickly recoiled your hand. "Hey! What was that for?" Glaring at his fork. He smirked and pulled the plate closer to him. 

"Go get your own slice girlie" He said, finishing off his slice. You rolled your eyes and giggled before turning to the kitchen.

You came back with your own slice to Jesse standing up. You quirked an eyebrow.

"Leaving so soon?" You asked, trying not to sound disappointed. He sighed and put his serape on. 

"I should get going, training is extra early tomorrow. Punishment from my commander." He dug around in his pockets pulling out a wad of bills. 

"Oh Jesse you don't..." He held up his hand and placed the 'tip' in your hand. He closed your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gave you a sad smile and a wink. 

"See ya around, darlin'" He whispered and headed out into the night.


	16. Reaper/Shy!Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: EvanSP  
> This ones kinda long oops

When you were first recruited into Talon, it wasn't called Talon. But slowly, the whole errand boy thing revealed itself to be more than that. Was it kind of...sketchy? Yeah. It was. But in this godforsaken economy, money is money. 

One perk of your job, in your opinion, was you were pretty much on a "don't speak unless spoken to" basis with everyone there. Not that you really wanted to speak to many of the characters you met there, but being an introvert and overall extremely shy, you were more than okay with it. However, one of your daily run-to's had plagued your mind more often than you'd like to discuss in all honesty. Meeting "Reaper" as he went by, the first time, went as well as you'd expect when someone who is cold, ruthless and commanding clashes with someone who has to sike themselves up just to get their own order. 

  
It was your 3rd week and you had already graduated from coffee runs for the secretaries and guards to making paper runs all over the building. This is when you realized that maybe this job wasn't just one of those businesses you passed in the business district and wondered who actually travelled out here other than to pass on the way to the shops. You were told not to look at any document that passed through your hands if you valued your life. When you were told this, you let out an awkward chuckle only to be met with looks that you were sure could kill. It was a moment you were sure you would still be cringing at 70 years down the road. 

On your 5th day of running papers, you picked up a stack of papers, tucked away in a sleek black folder, the Talon symbol stamped in the middle, the gold tints catching in the light at times. The note on top said "Floor 5 : Reaper : L.R." You didn't know what the last two initials meant but the third words or letters (if any) were usually meant as a subject. All you needed to pay attention to was the first two, the floor and who they were going to. You were thankful for the elevators as the walk up wluld have been way too long for "Floor 5"

You thought about quitting once or twice on the way down the hallway, wondering where in the hell the room was. No nameplate matched the code name "Reaper" and you were beginning to wonder if this hallway even had an ending. You eventually reached the door, knocking lightly. You waited anxiously, not sure what to expect. Moments later, it opened, revealing a very very tall man. You looked up into..a mask? You stepped away from him, clutching the folder of papers, your breath hitching in your throat. He stood there, seeming to gaze into your very soul.  
"Well?" A rough, deep voice rumbled. Your eyes widened. You pushed the folder from your chest, not daring to get closer to him. You glanced at him, before averting his stare once more. He yanked the folder from your hands, you hissed in pain, god dammit. ' A paper cut? Thanks, Reaper' You thought. You pulled your hand back quickly.   
"Sorry, I'm just...I..." You spun on your heel, quickly walking away, holding onto your bleeding finger. 

  
You made it to the bathroom, while the blood was minimal it hurt like a bitch. There seemed to be multiple, tinier ones surrounding the main one. You cleaned it off, and sat there until the bleeding stopped. 

You threw away what seemed like the hundreth piece of toilet paper and washed your hands. You dried them off and went to leave. You groaned as you smacked into what felt like a wall. You grabbed your head and looked up.   
"Oh jesus! I'm...I'm so sorry, sir." You sputtered, freezing up. There was silence between the two, you could hear the AC running and your heart pounding.   
"Sorry." He said, curt and rough. You raised an eyebrow, confused and surprised. You didn't peg him as a guy who said sorry.   
"U-um...it's alright." More silence. He nodded and almost seemed to float out of the bathroom. You sucked in a deep breath and left minutes later. 

  
But that was months ago. You had seen Reaper multiple times after that, and then more, and more, until basically every day you'd see him.   
It was nearly 1pm, and you had just sat down with your lunch at your designated table. You made small talk with the others at your table, until a note was slid into your hand. You were startled, you looked up, a woman winked at you. Blushing, you picked up the note.  
'Floor 5. Reaper. Now.' You were even more confused now. You looked up at the woman who just smirked and faded away. Literally. Your eyes widened and you glanced at the people on your table who looked just as shocked. You got up and dumped your trash, making your way to the elevators. You got in and dreaded the ride up. Even after a few months, the most you had gotten out of this guy was a name. First name only. Gabriel. Other than that it was mostly small talk, but you didn't mind, a chance to talk to him was a great one regardless if it was 2 minutes or 10. The elevator dinged and you exited, the walk seemingly shorter than you wanted. You glanced down and knocked on the door, realizing your heart beat was everywhere in your body. 

  
The door swung open. Except, you didn't recognize the person who was there. You glanced at the nameplate, you were at the right door.  
"Um..Gabriel sent-"   
"It's me." He quickly said. Your mouth formed an 'o' shape. He moved to the side and allowed you in.   
"Wow...well um...what did you need, Gabriel?" You asked, not sure if it was your place to ask about his lack of mask. He walked over to his desk and rubbed his forehead. You looked at him. He was..very attractive, you couldn't deny it. That face? That body? The voice tied it all together. You blushed at the thoughts.   
"I would like to take you out. This Friday, 7pm." He said, crossing his arms. "I could arrange for someone to pick you up." He finished. You were taken aback. But accepted.

Friday rolled around, and it was currently 6:52 pm. You stood nervously outside, every passerby had you turning your head, despite your trying to calm yourself down by saying you were early. 7 rolled around and you took a deep breath. Your phone dinged and you quicly took it out.   
'Down the street, wait for me.' You responded, your heart pounding again. This was really happening. 

Moments later you glanced to the side of you, seeing Gabriel walk up to you. You stood up quickly.   
"Hi" you said, taken aback by how nice he looked. You felt under dressed.   
"Hey." He said, he felt his face burning up, he thought you looked so handsome, the lights of the buildings making you seem almost angelic. "Um...shall we?" He said awkwardly. You laughed and took his outstretched arm and he led you inside the restauraunt. 

You both laughed over a story you were telling as you exit the restauraunt. You both stopped just a ways out.  
"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.  
"Oh, no I'll just take the metro." You said, taking out your pass and showing him.   
"I can take you home." He said bluntly. You paused for a moment.  
"Alright, if it isn't any problem." You responded.  
He walked you to his car and allowed you in. You let him know where you lived, and you were off. The car ride wasn't at all awkward to your surprise. You were finally comfortable with him. He could tell and he finally felt real happiness, happiness he thought he would never feel again.

  
He walked you to your front door, telling you about some of his time at Talon. You sat outside on your porch for awhile, just talking. There was a momentary silence. You stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, your bodies seemed to float closer to each other at an agonizingly slow pace. Then his lips were on yours. Your heart and face were set ablaze. You laced your fingers with his and brought him closer. You could have sworn only seconds had passed before he pulled back, his face just as red as yours.   
"..Can we do this again...sometime?" He whispered. You smiled.  
"Kissing? Or going out? Because I'm okay with both." You chuckled. He laughed.  
"Both, both is good to me too." He replied. 

He loved this. He loved spending time with you, you made him feel human again. 

"So...can I call you my boyfriend?" Your question broke his train of thought. He was surprised. It had been so long since anyone had called him that. When he thought of you calling him that, his heart fluttered.   
"Y-yes...you can" He stuttered. You smiled at him, and for what seemed like the first time in a long time, he smiled. A real one. 

"Goodnight, Gabriel. Thanks for taking me out." You said, standing up. He quickly stood up too.   
"Goodnight, this was really nice." He responded. He kissed you quick and stepped back, allowing you to leave. 

As Gabriel got back into his car, he basked in the feeling of security and love for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are being written please be patient (:


	17. Gabriel Reyes/F!Reader [Ballerina AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made a lot more sense in my head so sorry if stuff doesn't add up
> 
> \--  
> Dedicated to Shadow tysm for the request!  
> [Added dedication cause my big dummy mind forgot sorry]

"I'll see you next week!" You chimed as your friends waved and walked away. You started on your journey to the washroom to get refreshed before starting up on your solo rehearsal. In this cut throat program, you were granted a solo by the ballet master himself, Gabriel Reyes. You were honored that he had even given you a moment of his time, as the two of you worked on perfecting your solo, you had grown attached to him in a sense. You begun to value his opinion beyond him being a professional, more of a friend, someone you cared for and hoped cared about you. You blushed at the thought, you gripped your water bottle as you walked down the dim halls of the grand studio. You walked to one of the fountains and started to fill up your water bottle.  
You could hear distant chattering down another hall way. Soft pit and pats of heels clicked closer and closer until the stopped, you finished filling up your water bottle and decided to loiter around till your rehearsal, admiring the murals that coated the walls, many of them depicting shows that happened there at the theater, some figures you recognized as past and current superiors. The beautiful paintings never ceased to amaze you. You had absent mindedly wandered more towards the end of the ajacent hallway, the voices still chattering away caught your attention.  
"Are you sure the progress she's making is adequate enough to ensure she'll be ready for the competition?" The unmistakably cold voice of the division head, Moira said.   
"I do think the progress is..slower than what we are used to..but she's coming along fine." A more gruff voice replied. It was Gabriel. What--well, who, was he talking about with Ms. O'Deorain?   
"Tell me Gabriel, do you see her making it this year? My faith has slowly diminished in her over the semester." She said. Were they talking about you? Your heart seemed to start beating at a rapid pace and stop in cold blood at the same time.   
"What do you want me to say Moira? That she's bad? I shouldn't have given her this solo? She's not terrible...she is just going to have to...train more." He replied firmly. Your heart broke a bit, he didn't think you were even close to ready? You had sworn that since being appointed the solo you've progressed immensely. You couldn't really hear what else they spoke about, not that you wanted to. You quickly ran back to the training room. In your anguish you ran to the sound system, scrolling through your phone for your track. The song you danced to had new found meaning, as the song went on you lost yourself in emotion, not processing your tears falling down your face, onky focusing on the melody, the words, the air that flowed between the spaces around you. But more importantly you were unaware of the door opening to your training room. 

  
Gabriel opened the door softly, hearing the music play from a little ways down the hall. He walked in, enthralled in your beauty. He was overcome with the emotion that seemed to spill from your run through. His heart stung, knowing what he had told Moira earlier. While you did make tremendous progress he just felt that there was something missing. But as he watched you dance, there wasn't anything missing this time, it felt complete. He sat back and watched you finish your number.

"That was amazing, you've really improved." He said. You jumped back and looked at him, your face heating up in shame, sadness and a bit of anger. He frowned, "is something the matter?" He asked. Now in your mind you knew that you shouldn't let him know that-  
"I heard you speaking to the Headmistress....about..me.." You said. You looked down at your hands fiddling with the hem of your skirt. Gabriel frowned. As much as he wanted to be honest about progress, he also never wanted to be the root of your pain. He took a deep breath.  
"Listen, I see your imroovment every time, Moira is just hard to please and takes nothing less than perfection-"  
"Do you think I can do it?" You asked. He frowned.  
"Of course I think you can do it, I was watching you just now, it was practically flawless" He said, reaching for your hands. You looked up at him, tears in your eyes. You didn't mean to take it do personally but all you wanted was to make him proud. "Oh please don't don't cry, cariña, I never meant to hurt you." His voice was soft, very different than in rehearsals. He reached out and stepped closer to you, stroking the tears from your cheek. You diverted your eyes to the side, face flushing red. There was a silence, teetering between awkward and peaceful. You locked eyes and he slowly leaned in, you felt yourself do the same. Your lips interlocked in a soft and subtle kiss, he was cautious with you, not wanting to make any more mistakes. You leaned in, becoming more confident in the kiss, your hands moving up to his chest. His arms wrapped around your waist, bringing you closer and deepening the kiss.   
He pulled away. "Follow me." He hurried you out of the practice room down a few hallways to his office. He threw open the door and let you in before shutting the door. There was a moment of stares before you were on each other again, your hands running through his hair, he pulled away, lowering his head to your neck, peppering kisses across your neck.   
"D-do you want..this?" He whispered, lips hovering above your neck.   
"Y-yes..." You whispered, gripping his shirt. He nodded and latched onto your neck, leaving nips and marks. You whimpered at the pleasure gripping his hair. He pulled back, taking his shirt off, and undoing his belt. You started to take your clothes off too, he reached for you, pulling you closer. He sat down in his chair, pulling you onto his lap, he captured your lips again, and spread your legs. He grinded against you, his hardening cock making contact with your clothed pussy. You gasped in the kiss, your body tingling. He groaned, reaching down past your panties and searching for your clit. You mewled, palms pressing against his chest, you ground down onto his hand, you could feel your wetness start to leak for your cunt. He dipped a finger inside of you, you gasped and leaned forward, throwing your arms around his neck. He pumped in and out of you, switching up the pace often, he added another finger, eliciting a high pitched moan from you. There was a pressure building, and you were trying to chase that release. Your moans and whines became desperate, he was panting and smirking. He took out his fingers, you cried out from the loss of contact. He suddenly picked you up throwing stuff off his desk, he laid you on it, slipping off your panties fully, and taking his boxers off. You look away, not wanting to stare for too long.   
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.   
"Yes." You responded. He grabbed one of your legs, placing it over his shoulder. He pushed his hard cock into you at a terribly slow pace. He groaned at how tight you were, you threw your hands up to your face, letting out a moan. He started up a slow and steady pace. You let out whines of pleasure.  
"Faster, please-" you whispered. He started to pick up his pace, grunting. You moaned. He pulled out and quickly flipped you over, your ass in the air, you gripped onto the desk, your legs still slightly off the ground. He spread them and reentered your dripping cunt. He gripped your hips and started to slam into you, you cried out, tears forming in your eyes.   
"Oh god, yes Gabriel!" You let your head hang. He was a panting mess, his face flushed and hair in a tussle. He leaned over you, never letting up. He left small kisses on your shoulder.  
"God, oh fuck-" You whined.  
"Does that feel good?" He asked. You nodded. His hand reached up to your face, squeezing it lightly.  
"Use your words." He demanded.   
"Yes, it feels so- ah- so good" You panted. He smirked as you let a loud moan.  
"Right there Gabriel!" You cried out. He thrusted deep and harshly, feeling his climax creep up on him. He dragged his lips up to your ear.  
"Can I cum inside you?" He asked in a low voice. Your face went bright red.   
"Y-yes" you responded. He lifted himself up, gripping your hips tightly, taking a few more thrusts before releasing his cum deep inside you. You whined, your legs shaking violently. He turned you around again so he could see you, he reached down stroked your clit, rubbing circles around it, playing with the pace, all the while thrusting at a fast pace. You were so close. You threw your head back, gripping the edge of the desk.  
"That's it, let go, oh fuck." He groaned, breathless. You groaned, and felt your release as your walls clenched around his dick. You reached up for him, he lowered himself to you, the two of your hearts beating so loud the other could hear.  
You lay there together, wondering what was going to come out of this.


End file.
